


【双子北】低热（十三）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇





	【双子北】低热（十三）

究竟从何时开始失控？  
是门铃声响起的刹那，是侑推开更衣室门的瞬间，还是治撞飞侑砸向自己的一秒？  
不，或许还要追溯到更久之前。  
那是平常的一天，普通的一场比赛，他看到侑和治在球场上闪闪发亮，像夜空的双子星，像透亮的金平糖。视线不由自主地被这份光芒所吸引，犹如舌尖渴望这份清爽的甘甜。他看到他们得分、击掌，并肩立于赛场，在他的视网膜里烙下小小的永恒。  
在洋溢火热气氛的赛场边，在白炽明亮的灯光照耀中，他的身体一时竟产生了不受控制的战栗。  
北信介抬起头，看到侑和治肩并肩坐在对面。他恰好能一并看清悬挂于双胞胎头顶上方的时钟，秒针一下下颤抖不停，发出坚硬的滴答声。  
现在的时间是9点23分。  
嘴唇上还留有话语脱口而出时残余的压力。既然存在这种轻微的触感，证明自己确实说出口了。  
对侑，对治，对他们两人，说出口了。  
那是他的真心话，他一点也不后悔。他注视着侑和治，看见了他们的面孔，却读不懂他们的表情。他们的脸仿佛被笼罩在强烈的光晕里，他的目光只能停留于光芒外侧而无力深入。他们过于耀眼，几乎令他涌出泪水。即使如此，他依然努力睁大双眼，去看侑和治。  
他爱他们。他爱他们的一切——短袜上露出的一截脚踝、从膝盖向小腿后方滚落的汗水、塞进裤子的T恤一角、手指在饮料瓶上留下的痕迹、肩头飘动的一缕棉线头、贴近脖子剃得短短的头发，还有、还有颈后那……  
他们在他被刺痛的眼睛里熠熠生辉，北感到自己就像秒针一样颤抖不停，咬紧的牙关发出坚硬的碰撞声。他知道他对他们的欣赏在自己体内点亮了一道光，他很早就知道了。但现在这道光变成了一团火，一团足以烧掉意志与肉体的烈焰。脸颊很热，握拳的手指也能摸到滚烫的掌心。也许就在下一秒，这团火会将他燃烧殆尽，照亮整栋房子，烧到人尽皆知。  
以前的他追逐他们的光芒。  
现在的他贪求他们的味道。  
气息、触感和滋味。  
承受着双重单方面标记的身体想要他们，想要被他们占有。想要触摸，想要爱抚，想要拥抱。这股冲动如此强烈，他不得不抱起胳膊，用双手抓住小臂，唯恐自己会不受控制地朝他们扑过去。肉体的欲望直接冲刷着大脑，对快乐的感知多得像是要从回忆里满溢而出。无论怎样竭力克制，身体依然蠢蠢欲动。  
就连曾经无比熟悉的客厅都变得不同了。当他坐在这里等待不知何时会响起的门铃时，一切还显得那样的平凡无奇。此时此刻，沾染了侑和治的气息，自己目光所及之处无不流光溢彩，像火焰，像电流，像音乐。他感到包裹着隐秘部位的贴身衣物在颤抖中逐渐温暖和潮湿，就像口中吐出的呼吸一般。他的目光贪婪地穿越光芒，接近那对兄弟的脸。他没有移开视线，从来没有，他要一直注视着他们。他身体前倾，他们也一样。其实他们离得很近，近到可以做任何事情。他看清了侑的脸颊滑过泪水的闪光，看清了治嘴边沾着的一小片海苔因为上扬而飘落，看清了他们湿润泛红的眼角。他仍旧读不懂他们的表情，但他知道自己真的烧了起来，发出炽热而羞耻的光。  
“侑，治……”  
北再次开口，声音很轻，几乎微不可闻。颤抖、低语和火焰，他毫无保留地展现在侑和治的面前。他已经下定决心，如果决定要说，就应当说出一切。  
不止是喜欢。  
还有爱。  
还有欲望。  
他想要他们，他想和他们做爱，很想要，非常想要，想要得迫不及待——  
“我爱你们，我想……”  
他终究还是未能说完。  
迅速冲进鼻腔的气味刺激得头脑一片空白。北大口大口喘息，吸入的每一粒气味分子仿佛直接渗透神经，简直快要高潮了。他本能地收紧手臂，指尖缠住不属于自己的衣物。衣服带有体温，带有他所渴求的独特气味，充满不可思议的力量。那股力量让他的手指有点刺刺地痛，犹如正面拦下强力的扣球一般。双手发热，知觉却愈加敏锐。他仔细抚摸着衣衫下收紧的肌肉线条，感到自己的手掌也欣喜若狂地呼吸着令他头晕目眩的气味。不自觉地将脸贴向另一侧，他挨蹭着贴近颈部的短发。介于扎人和毛茸茸之间的触感使他心痒难耐。不行，北告诫自己，不可以咬下去。尽管理智三番五次如此强调，他忍不住张开了嘴。思维在湿热潮水的侵蚀下一点点崩坏，他伸出舌头，卷住视野里一闪一闪的汗滴，在嘴里慢慢压碎。是咸的，却香甜美味到让人不可自拔。味道直接作用于大脑，他快要缺氧了。即使如此他还是放弃了呼吸，用嘴唇紧贴汗湿的脖子，一心一意地亲吻吮吸。  
骨碌碌。  
咣！  
有什么东西砸到了脚。冰凉的撞击感把他打入半睡半醒的状态，随之而来的刺耳咔嚓声则让他彻底清醒过来。北匆忙低头望向声音发源地，惊讶地发现茶几的玻璃桌面上出现蛛网状的龟裂，以治的膝盖为中心，正不断向四周扩展。  
“治！侑！危险！快下来！”  
大概是危急时刻的爆发力起到作用，他成功推开簇拥自己的双胞胎，顺便一手一人把他们从茶几上拽下来。治倒是稳稳地站住了，侑不幸踩到另一瓶滚落在地的麦茶，脚下不稳，幸好凭借出众的平衡能力拽住治的衣角，勉强没有跌倒。确认他们平安无事，北松了一口气，蹲下细细检查茶几的受损状况。  
“……抱歉。”  
“是呀是呀，都是治的错！”  
即使没有染发颜色的差异，想要一眼分辨出这对双胞胎的身份也是轻而易举。乖乖低头道歉的人是治，愤愤不平大吵大嚷的人是侑。不过，后者的语气里缺乏谴责之意，反而更像是被抢走糖果的小孩子在闹脾气。  
北用指关节轻轻敲了敲桌面，又用指尖加些力气按了按。手上传来的感觉告诉他，材质为钢化玻璃的茶几似乎并无大碍。望着呈现放射状裂纹的桌面，他像赛后复盘那样还原出方才发生的一幕幕：自己的话刚说到中途，两个身强力壮的后辈突然不顾一切地直直扑向他，就这样跪坐在茶几上搂住他。两瓶未及开封的麦茶都被碰倒了。他抚摸着侑的后背，亲吻着治的脖子。等治为离他更近而将重心调整到一侧膝盖上的时候，意外便发生了。  
“对不起，北前辈。我们会赔钱的。不过因为这个月的零花钱不太多，可以分期付款吗？”  
“凭什么我也要一起赔啊！”  
走到他旁边的治一副低眉顺目的模样，肩膀耷拉着，双手也规规矩矩收拢在大腿旁，好像根本没听到侑在身后吵闹。对方明明比他高半个头，却给他留下楚楚可怜的印象。身为主将的北当然知道这是治的惯用手段，不过……鉴于事出有因，而且很可爱，所以可以原谅。  
“不必了。”  
他站起身安慰道。  
“看久了会觉得，这些裂纹中隐含着枯山水一般的韵味呀。就这样保留下来，或许是个不错的选择。”  
“哎……呃？”  
“谢谢北前辈。”  
侑表现得一头雾水，仿佛他刚才在说外星语。治的反应更快，一脸诚恳地低头致谢。  
祖母曾经和自己说过，惊吓是治打嗝的民间疗法。现在看来，意外事件不仅可以治疗打嗝，还能暂时掩盖身体的躁动。北感到自己恢复了平时的语调，内心的火焰也变得更温和了，不再有那么多的压迫感。  
“侑，治，我们可以继续刚才的话题……”  
“我喜欢北前辈！”  
侑似乎打定主意不让他把话好好说完，抢答似地喊道。  
“我爱北前辈。”  
虽说比兄弟慢了半拍，治的话语更为坚定有力。  
毫无作伪的告白接连重重撞向他的胸口，心脏像是即将炸裂似地凶猛跃动。根据他们之前的行为，北多少能猜出侑和治同样对自己抱有好感。可听他们亲口说出来是不同的。即使在童年时代，他的心态也没有比现在更像个孩子：欢欣、雀跃，笑意从心底涌起，滚滚而来。他做好了最坏的打算，他得到了最好的结果。北用手拼命捂住嘴，开始他以为是为了不让自己笑出来，随后才意识到是为了不让自己哭出来。他终于明白了自己为何无法读懂那时侑和治的表情——因为他们和他一模一样，不知道自己到底是想哭还是想笑。  
不受控制的反应，恰好证明了难以自已的爱意。  
“我也爱北前辈！更爱北前辈的人肯定是我！”  
侑不服输地嚷嚷，试图用肩膀挤开离他更近的治。  
“白痴。”  
治岿然不动，以语言反击道。  
双胞胎嘴上互不相让，两个人人的视线却一动不动地锁定在他身上。北没有立刻回应他们。他睁开眼睛望向他们，越睁越大。世间万物从他的感官中淡去，唯余闪闪发亮的二人。  
黑夜里的星星，低烧中的金平糖。  
北感到自己在燃烧，发出金色的、明亮的、喜悦的光芒。涌进胸口的勇气就像侑和治的轮廓一样鲜明。他有很多话想说，但当他开口的时候，只挑了其中最急迫、最简洁的一项。  
“……我想和你们做爱。”  
他当然知道这句话有多大的杀伤力。指望两个直接蹦到茶几上扑过来的人多忍耐几分钟将会是不可饶恕的失误。所以，在呼吸允许的范畴内，他以最快的速度接上下一句话。  
“不过，我需要一些时间来准备。”  
治及时拽住抢跑的侑，不过仅看表情就能读出前者和后者的忍耐力同样所剩无几。踌躇片刻，北决定还是应当公平起见，于是甘冒风险走到两人面前。他伸手抱住治，轻抚后背，然后侧头吻在侑的脖子上，咬碎一滴汗水。拥抱很简单，亲吻也很简单。一股意料之外情理之中的狂热涌了出来。体内深处骤然一紧，抽动着使他焦躁难耐的感觉。移开嘴唇很难，松开手也很难。从侑和治身边离开这件事，几乎清空他的自制力。  
而他们的眼神告诉他，只要他再多停留一秒，他们就会把他压倒在茶几上，一直做到桌面粉碎为止。  
先去吃药，然后洗澡。  
先去吃药，然后洗澡。  
先去吃药，然后洗澡。  
北一而再再而三地默念自己接下来应当完成的事情，绕开躁动不安的感觉，强行支配身体。行走时的状况仍然很奇怪。之前艰难无比仿佛下一秒便会瘫软的脚步不正常，现在这种轻飘飘犹如行走于云端的步伐同样不正常。往水杯里倒水的时候，他突然想起自己从昨天下午开始就没好好吃过东西，只是喝了运动饮料、橙汁和蔬果汁而已。把红色的药片倒在掌心，仰头和水咽下，便是这段时间里他吃下的最大的东西。奇怪的是，他并未感到饥饿，也没有出现虚脱或是贫血的症状。一股夹杂着紧张与激动的奇妙兴奋感牢牢捆住整个身体，迫使每个部位表现出上佳状态。  
因为是发情期关系吧，他沉思片刻，还是拧开了蓝色的药瓶。  
据说生活在自然界里的野兽可以在发情期里长时间不眠不休地交配，人类的身体应该也保留了类似的潜能。但持续时间是有限的。觉醒后身体状况趋于稳定的Alpha和Omega会在每十个月到十八个月发情一至二天，如果大幅度超过这个频率就有必要进行激素治疗调节生理周期。北猜测这种短时间的狂欢状况可能跟打一场战况激烈的比赛相似。比赛进行中因为高度紧张和兴奋而感受不到太多疲惫，等结束后过一段时间才会一口气爆发出来。  
看来要做好明天无法从床上爬起来的觉悟呀。  
北拨弄着手掌中的蓝色药片，犹豫再三，最后把它放回药瓶里面。今天已经吃过三片，不能再吃了。第一片效果显著，第二片效果明显减弱，第三片和吃下一块糖果没有区别，顶多起到了类似安慰剂的效果。自己再坚持十分钟即可，没必要承受第四片药物可能带来的额外副作用。  
以为自己可以凭毅力撑过去的想法，真是失策。  
走向浴室，他苦笑着想。  
换上这身衣服不过两个小时，内侧已经被汗水浸透了，像是泡在一盆暖洋洋的温水里。贴身衣物更是有明显的水渍感，双腿间似乎还传出湿哒哒的水声。  
通常而论，被单方面标记的人，无论是Alpha还是Omega，会对标记自己的人产生近乎恋爱的生理反应。例如体温上升、瞳孔放大、心跳加速，以及顺理成章的性欲。但据说这种附随而来的反应，与觉醒初期失控的强行标记相比，就像淋浴喷头与瀑布的区别，基本上正常使用抑制剂就能抵消。  
是因为被双胞胎同时标记吗？还是因为自己又一次成为了特殊案例？  
为了排解对性爱的渴望，北努力思考着所有看似理性的疑问。  
根据他在课本上学到的内容，一位Omega只能被一位Alpha标记，一位Alpha也只能被一位Omega标记。当有另一人试图标记已被标记者时，免疫系统会进行识别，确认遗传基因与激素构成与之前标记的人不同，则自动加以排除。可自己确实被治和侑两个人标记了。他们是同卵双胞胎，拥有同样的DNA，拥有高度相似的生活环境和生活方式，就算其中有微小的差异，大概也足以骗过免疫系统进行二次标记吧。  
想到这里，北关好浴室的门，长长吐出一口气。  
家里的更衣室与浴室是一体化的。靠近门的一侧用作更衣室，左边有半身镜和盥洗台，右侧安置着衣架、衣筐以及烘干机、吹风机等电器。中间做了个简易的隔断，避免水汽外泄。穿过隔断就是浴室，按照空间布局大致分为用于淋浴和用于浸浴的两部分。  
他叠好准备更换的衣物，摆在衣架上，然后脱掉身上湿淋淋的衣服。吸足汗水的棉衣沉甸甸的，划过肌肤的触感也是重量十足。领口隔着纱布刮蹭到颈后的咬痕，不禁令他全身一震。他颤抖着将上衣放进准备拿去洗的衣筐，脱下运动裤，无意间瞥见映在镜中的自己。  
他快要认不出自己了。  
但镜子里的那个人确实是他。  
噗通、噗通。  
心脏的鼓噪，仿佛振动了镜中的世界。  
体温升高，呼吸急促，露出的表情宛如理智荡然无存的野兽，满心只想迎接高潮。  
北突然意识到自己对侑和治的评价是不公平的，有必要进行修正——如果那时他再多停留一秒，在他们把他压倒之前，他可能已经把他们压倒，求他们和自己做爱。  
他看着自己的眼睛，无法移开视线。他从未见过这么亮的眼睛，像正午的烈日灼烧万物，明晃晃地很不舒服，甚至让他产生不真实的眩晕感。  
特殊个例……吗？  
从小到大，北信介始终将自己视为普通人中的寻常一员。即便是参加抽样调查，他有理由相信自己会落入分类中最常见、最普遍的一组。他的血型是兵库县最常见的血型，抽奖也都是参与奖或者末等奖。诸如百分之一、千分之一、万分之一乃至概率更加稀少的个案，无论是好是坏，都仅仅存在于书本上或者资料中，作为他学习研究的对象。之前非典型的Omega觉醒方式，让他误以为自己差不多用尽了一生的“特殊”，没想到更加罕见的遭遇接踵而来。  
被同卵双胞胎同时标记的情况，在全球范围内能通过网络搜索找到的案例，比迄今为止诞生的春高冠军球队数量还要少。  
作为亲身经历者，北不由得产生一股浓浓的非现实感。这种感觉给他造成的冲击，和亲眼目睹自己现在的模样差不多大。  
当量变积累到一定程度时就会引发质变，被双重标记很可能就是引发强烈异常反应的真正原因。假如他是一位专业的研究者，肯定会兴致盎然地把自己当成珍贵的研究对象，认真记录各种症状和生理指标，再撰写论文发表在学术刊物上。可他不是。再多的推理也只能得出具有可能性的结论。倘若将一切归因于生理原因，就好像在为自己逃避感情负担而寻找借口。  
他当然渴望了解前因后果。  
但他无意否认这份像太阳一样烫人的情欲。  
是的，他有多爱侑和治，就有多想和他们做爱。  
想要亲吻，想被亲吻；想要吮吸，想被吮吸；想要拥抱，想被拥抱；想要抚摸，想被抚摸；想要占有，想被占有。  
他清晰地记得昨夜的感觉，记得被啃咬、被触摸、被开启的地方，记得令他无法呼吸意识飞走的冲撞。早晨回家之后，他曾经在浴室里停留过半个多小时，可无论洗多少次澡，身上依然留有侑和治的味道。这股气息犹如融入血肉渗透内脏，永远成为他固有的一部分。不，他从未觉得这样的自己是肮脏的，即使有过某种负面感情，也更接近羞愧，认为是自己的不当之举让后辈卷入意外事件。问题在于，一旦感知到这股气味的存在，身体便抑制不住欲望。  
在完成对侑和治的标记之后，这股横冲直撞的渴望多半会失去压倒性的优势，变得像食欲或是排泄一样稳定可控。既然如此，他应当更加努力、更加专注地感受这一过程。  
毕竟，过程比结果更重要。  
凝视镜中的影像，北意识到自己渐渐染上一层鲜艳的颜色。眼角、脸颊、颈部、肩膀，浸泡在渴望快感的色彩中，赤身裸体，一览无遗。锁骨附近的吻痕也被侵略性的色泽吞没，只留下一点标志性的嫣红。他试着触碰自己急遽加速的心跳，却像戳到了涂满乳液的肌肤，左手一路滑到发抖的小腹。深处的内脏也应和似地在腹内跃动，温热的体液沿着大腿内侧流溢而下。他已经知道自己想要什么，前一夜他亲身体验过许多次。然后，手指被同样呈现出渴求姿态的性器拦住。他习惯性地安抚着勃起的男性象征，可得到的少许满足迅速唤起另一种本能，让他想起与恋人纠缠交错的快乐。  
他呻吟了。  
起初是克制隐忍的声音，但意志随着意识等比例消散。也许他知道，也许他不知道，他的呻吟愈加煽情，他的手指正向另一处欲望旋涡探索。  
与此同时，浴室的门被人从外侧打开。  
北至少还有全裸的自觉，他几乎是条件反射地抓起衣架上的T恤套在身上。等到拿起短裤的时候，他看见了两个熟悉的身影。  
是侑和治，是他此刻最想见到的人。  
“北前辈！你没事吧！”  
侑担心地冲进来。越过对方的肩膀，他能看见治同样是满脸关切。  
他们朝他走来，占据了他的整个世界，与昨晚发生的一幕如此相似又如此不同。不过，这一次，他从本能那里夺回了对表情的支配权。  
北笑了。他朝他们笑了，他朝自己的恋人们笑了，喜悦发自内心。

【未完待续】


End file.
